


The Green Fairy

by Nashira



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Absinthe, Godric's Hollow, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashira/pseuds/Nashira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absinthe, Albus decided later, was not a good thing to drink when the person you wanted naked had a shirt with buttons. Or anything with buttons, period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie (raivyn_)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackie+%28raivyn_%29).



In Godric’s Hollow there was a thick clump of trees bordering on the edge of the village, it was heavy with the scent of fir trees and wild flowers one summer when Gellert and Albus met each other. Albus, being the friendly young chap that he was had quickly taken to talking to this new fellow with the thick blond curls and chipper demeanour. They had fitted so well together, in fact, that it was little surprise to either of them when two days later they found themselves thoroughly drunk and sitting in a pile of pine needles and wild daisies amongst the trees.

Albus chuckled, hiccupping slightly as he took another swig of the dark green bottle which he then passed to an also rather drunk Gellert who in turn had some more himself. This went on for some time and they joked and laughed with rising levels of mirth and rumbustiousness until they found themselves in an interesting predicament.

Albus leaned across Gellert, his blue eyes meeting strangely warm brown eyes, he giggled slightly then pulled the somewhat surprised Gellert into a kiss. He searched the man’s mouth as the kiss got deeper, tasting the biting flavour of absinthe against the slightly salty taste of him. More than that, he felt Gellert kissing him back just as fiercely, his blond stubble brushing Albus’ own as they moved together. Taking this as encouragement, the young wizard slid his hands up over the soft cotton shirt that Gellert was wearing and delicately undid each button, stumbling a few times and having to take a minute or two occasionally to get one undone. (Absinthe, Albus decided later, was not a good thing to drink when the person you wanted naked had a shirt with buttons. Or anything with buttons, period.) Eventually, though they managed to both end up shirtless as they kissed, first just the lips then Albus moved along his new friends jawline over the rough day old stubble.

He slowly wound his way along the lines of Gellert’s throat and down across his collarbone with kisses applied a little too haphazardly in his haste to really form the smooth lines of damp skin he had wanted to leave in his wake. Gellert made a soft sigh and pulled Albus back up to him for a proper snog, his hands wrapping in thick auburn hair and hastily pulling him forward before locking lips with him and tasting him like his mouth held ambrosia.  It took almost no convincing for Albus to begin to kiss him back deeply. Actually, it took so little effort that abstractly Albus wondered if Gellert would think badly of him for it, that he was too easy.

It stopped very quickly when an umbrella whacked them both on the head three times, however. ‘YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?’ Bathilda Bagshot said in a startled cry, a clump of daisies in her hand (evidently, she was picking flowers when she found them making out in the clump of trees).

‘Ooow! OW! OW! Miss Bagshot!’ Albus complained as the two men quickly scrambled for it, dropping the half empty green bottle in their haste as Bathilda went after both of them with her umbrella she always took with her (“it’s due to rain any day now, my dears” though it hadn’t rained in weeks and the sky was clear as crystal) and calling them both by name very loudly.

‘Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what on _earth_ do you think you’re _doing_? And _you_, Gellert Grindelwald, when your mother hears about this she’ll have your head!’

Back in the trees in the bottle of absinthe, the little green fairy snickered. Boys never learnt.


End file.
